CROSSOVER FIGHT!
by Lord Xantos A. Fowl
Summary: It's me again lord fowl and in school  shudder  I was instructed to write the plan for a battle  love muffin  League Of Villanous Evildoers Miniacly United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness vs OWACA  Organization without a cool acronym  enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's me again lord fowl and in school (shudder) I was instructed to write the plan for a battle so what do i somewhat evil mastermind do lets find out

(love muffin) League Of Villanous Evildoers Miniacly United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness vs OWACA (Organization without a cool acronym)

Team leaders

LOVE MUFFIN (evil) : Voldermort Opal Koboi (past and present) The Kingpin (and his cronies) and Kronos (and some of the monsters and titans) Azula (and other fire nation troops) and Murtogh (and thorn) Vilgax Doofenshmirtz (not present in battle though just imagine norm is fighting)

~good : Artemis Fowl (and Butler and Juliet and all the troops Arty wants to buy) Harry Potter (Fleur and Gabi Delacour (veela sisters)) Major Holly Short (and the LEP ) Aang ,Toph Eragon (and Saphira and Arya) Percy Jackson, Ben 10, Gwen, agent Perry the platypus (not present)

Assets

E. V. I. L. fire nation tank thingies and airships, 1 dragon, various monsters including 5 skeletal warriors, one immortal dude with control over time, a bunch of people with control over fire, robots

Good: lots of money 1 dragon, various supper powered people, 1 super genius

AN review come on you know you want to

i may do anouther one counter atack new people whatever

which team should kevin (ben 10) be on

let it be known i don't like kevin (bwen)


	2. round 1

Review chapter 11 plan a battle idea crossover

Plan

Offensive battle 1

First thing on the agenda is to put up a LEP time stop to contain the enemy. This will also prevent reinforcements from arriving. The next thing that would be done is an attempt at sending in a blue rinse bio bomb. This will be an attempt to destroy all living creatures, while leaving structures intact. I say attempt as it is likely that several of them will notice it and magic it away. If that does not work then, at the very least, we have contained the enemy for a period of about eight hours. Such a move would provide excellent tactical advantages. I then have Percy go in through whatever nearby body of water there is. I would have him attack with his invulnerability and control over water. I will then use him and Aang to counteract the fire nation warriors. While they attack, I have Eragon and Arya attack on Saphira; Murtogh almost certainly will intercept them. With their most versatile unit, occupied and probably out of the battle we can move on to the next threat. First we would have Toph and Aang use their seismic sense to search for any invisible or missed enemies. If any enemies are found we have Butler or Holly shoot them from a distance. If they are busy Toph is more than capable of taking most of them out herself. Toph will continue to do this throughout the siege. All unoccupied people then regroup at the castle. Leaders break into teams of two or three, each with their own plan. Team one consists of Harry, Gabi and Fleur. Team two is Toph and Aang with Percy joining up soon after. Team three is Gwen and Ben. Team four is Holly Short, Juliet Butler and Domivi Butler with Arty watching from a ship. Throughout the battle Artemis Fowl will be in a ship listing in through iris cams and microphones taped to their necks and micro speakers in their ears (in the case of Holly her helmet). In this way he would provide tactical information to each leader while attempting to hack the alien robots. In an emergency. he would also lower the ship and attack with whatever guns the fairy ship has. Team five is the aforementioned Arya, Eragon and Saphira. Team two makes several holes in the fort wall using earth bending. Team 2 then fights as normal with their main target being Azula and the fire nation. Team one flies in (either in avian form or on brooms) and start shooting down spells and fireballs. The main objective of team one is to take out Moldy-Shorts .If Murtogh is finished off in time group five is to assist them. Team 3's target is Vilgax, then The Kingpin. Team four's objective is the army and the Kingpin. After each objective is completed, they are to converge on Kronos. Ben uses Alien X to counteract his powers over time, enabling the rest to kick his but.

toph then shouts "who's up for round two" (everyone withen earshot but Aang grones)

REVIEW


End file.
